


What's in a name?

by Momuno



Series: The "kind of a happy childhood AU" nobody asked for [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grace is the best, I would say the children are around six to seven years old in this, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, more fluff because that's what I live for, some normal sibling teasing, the "kind of a happy childhood AU"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momuno/pseuds/Momuno
Summary: "He had mom do it!" or: How the Hargreeves children got their names.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Another night, another OneShot. I had the idea for this one while I was waiting for my train to come. I must say I am quite excited about it. Solely because it was a good practice in terms of writing dialogue. Something I - the way I see it - am still lacking in. So I am grateful for the practice opportunities I get.  
> This OneShot also has a lot more "plot" if I dare say so myself, even though I am still not 100% satisfied with the end project :/ But I guess I will never be satisfied with anything that I write so, it's okay. At least I can proudly say that I finish another OneShot without abandoning it :D  
> I still don't know how children act, but I hope it doesn't seem too weird ^^ Some of the characters may seem a little OOC but I feel like most people acted differently, when they were children. So I tried taking the little snippets we saw in the flashbacks and work with that. The rest are headcanons ^^  
> As always I would appreciate feedback of any kind. :)

It was little Number Six who brought the subject up one evening after Grace had tugged him into bed. She had kissed his forehead and told him to have sweet dreams before she had turned around to leave his room and repeat the process with Number One and Five - who were to only ones still out of bed - when she had heard his quiet voice call out to her. It wasn't unusual for Six to do something like this. Most of the time he would ask her to keep the door slightly ajar and the hallway's light turned on. Grace knew that Mr. Hargreeves didn't want her to support immature behaviors like this, as he called it, but she couldn't help but notice the fact that it helped the young boy fall asleep and since her biggest priority was to care for the children, she couldn't see in which way it would hurt to do as the boy asked. Today, however, something else troubled Number Six' mind.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?", Grace asked, a gentle smile on her lips. Six had sat up slightly and was now looking down on the blanket he was worryingly kneading between his fingers. When he didn't respond immediately Grace took a step towards the boy, but he spoke up before she was able to reach him.   
"Why don't we have names?"  
The words took Grace by surprise and she stopped in her tracks. She blinked a few times as if in thought before the smile on her face unfroze and she shook her head with a soft laugh.  
"What do you mean? We call you Number Six, don't we?"  
He bit his lip, finally raising his eyes to look at her.  
"I guess, but", he paused for a second seemingly choosing his words carefully "I mean normal names. The children in the books you gave me all have normal names, not numbers." 

Grace looked towards the bookshelf that was slowly but surely starting to fill with age-appropriate books and some that maybe were a little bit over a regular kids level but nothing in this house was regular so much Grace knew.  
"Do you want to have a normal name?", she asked finally. Number Six shrugged - not providing her with another answer. But Grace was a fast learner and by now she knew when it was obvious what one of the children wanted to say, even if they didn't use their voices to do so.  
"I will talk to your father about it."   
It was a promise she was planning on keeping and if anything it was worth the tiny smile that made its way onto the boy's lips.  
"Okay", he smiled before lying back down and pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Goodnight Mom."  
"Goodnight, love." She answered, waiting till he had closed his eyes to quietly move out of the room. She left the door ajar.

* * *

Later that night, when all kids had finally settled down and were fast asleep, Grace found herself in front of Mr. Hargreeves study. She knocked softly and a grunt, muffled because of the heavy wood the door was made out of, granted her entrance. Grace didn't particularly like this room. It was dark and unwelcoming.  
Reginald Hargreeves sat behind his dark wooden desk, a fountain pen in his right hand, not looking up when she entered the room. Grace waited a few seconds before she started to talk, she knew that he wouldn't ask her to speak up anyway.  
"Please excuse this late intrusion Sir." The old man still refused to look up.  
"The children and I believe that it is time for them to get proper names, sir."  
  
There was no beating around the bush. Not when it came to Reginald Hargreeves. She could have stalled, made up some story and carefully eased into the subject but she knew that a strategy like that would lead to nothing. The old man was not exactly known for his patience, especially when it came to anything regarding his adopted children. However, the least she could do was to not name any specific numbers. Getting any of them into trouble was the last she wanted after all. The soft scratching of the pen on paper had stopped and even though Mr. Hargreeves still didn't look up, Grace was sure that she now had his undivided attention. 

"Names." Out of his mouth, the word sounded almost like it had offended him.  
"Nonsense. That is entirely unnecessary." One of his hands moved towards his mustache to tug at the end of one side. Grace had taken note of this nervous behavior a while ago. The man was obviously irritated. "I will hear no further of this. Am I understood?"   
"But Sir", she knew that it was a bold move. Defying his orders so purposefully. But once again she argued with herself that the children's wellbeing was her biggest priority. "I believe that it would have a beneficial gain in their lives." Trying to achieve anything with the sole reason of sentiment was nearly impossible when it came to the old man. Subjective advantage, however, made him listen.  
"So?", he asked, finally and very deliberately raising his head. "What is this gain you are talking about?"  
"They will need names in their adult lives, Sir. Sooner or later they will have to sign legal documents. I doubt the government will accept it if they just put down Numbers." If she had been bold in defying his orders and not shutting up about this subject, making him aware of the flaw in the plan he had with the children was possibly even bolder. But there was no going back now.   
  
Silence reigned the room and Grace knew that she wouldn't be able to look into these cold eyes for much longer. She would cave and the children would have to grow old with Numbers instead of names. But before she lowered her eyes to the floor Mr. Hargreeves decided to surprise her. He gave a soft noise, somewhere between a grunt and a huff and made a dismissive hand gesture.  
"Well so be it. You can name the children. But refrain from boring me with this subject from now on." Grace felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips and she quickly thanked him, before wishing him a good night and excusing herself.  
When the door closed behind her, she couldn't help but sigh softly. So far so good. Now she just had to find the perfect names. 

* * *

The next afternoon, after the children had finished their studies and training Grace called them into the living room. The smile on her face was as gentle as always, as she beckoned them, to each take a seat while she herself sat down on the old leather couch so that all of them were facing her.  
"Your father and I", she started catching everyone's attention "have decided that it is time for you to get proper names."   
For a second or two, nobody said a word before Number Two spoke up. Vocalizing what most of them were probably thinking right now.  
"W-why? We have names."   
She shook her head softly.  
"You have Numbers, my dear. But we are talking about Names. Proper Names. Just like your father is called Reginald and I am called Grace." The children nodded understandingly and Grace had almost hoped she could move on with the conversation when Number Four butted in.  
"Exactly! Everybody knows that! You're just too stupid Two." he turned towards his brother while sticking out his tongue. Number Two did not like that.   
"I'm not s-stupid." He bit out, the outrage slightly lessened by the stutter.   
"Are too! You can't even talk right!", Four exclaimed jumping up from his seat.   
"Am not!"  
"Are t..."  
"Children! Behave yourself, please." The interjection from Grace came just in time to keep things from getting ugly.  
"You are not stupid Number Two. Number Four apologize to your brother. That wasn't very kind of you."  Four rolled his eyes and with a shit-eating grin turned back to his brother.  
"Sorry that you're so stupid."   
"Number Four! I will not allow this behavior." Grace didn't like being stern with the kids. But every now and then she just had to put her foot down. She couldn't allow them to do whatever they wanted after all. Another eye roll and a heavy sigh, way too heavy for such a small child, later Four finally decided that this wasn't worth the possible trouble he could get in.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry. You are not stupid. Can we move on now?" 

Grace looked at Two, who softly nodded, obviously more pleased with the apology then Grace herself was. "Good. No further teasing. Let's move on." He eyes traveled over the seven children in front of her. "I have spent the past hours thinking about the perfect name for each of you and I think I have found the best ones. Who wants to start?"   
Number One, ever the leader, raised his hand timidly. "I'll do it.", he said. "I mean... do I have to do something."  
She shook her head softly. "The only thing you need to do is tell me, whether you like the name. Is that okay?" Number One nodded and Grace motioned him over. It only took him a few steps, but the atmosphere of the room had changed in that little amount of time. She held her arms out so that he could climb onto her lap, but he refused, opting to lean against her instead. She knew that Number One didn't like to show these kinds of affection in front of his siblings, but she would still provide it if he changed his mind. Just in case. 

She placed her hand under his chin, softly raising his head so he was actually looking at her. He was strong. A little soldier, that would help protect this family if need be. It was only right that he got a name, which resembled this strength. "The name, I wanted to give you is Luther." One pursed his lips slightly, seemingly testing the name out in his head.   
"Luther" he mumbled finally, before repeating it a little louder. "What does it mean?"   
The boy was efficient, so much Grace was aware of. "'army people' that is the literal translation. But to me, it means that you will always be there for your family. What do you think?" The child nodded slightly. "I like it. Luther... yes! It's a good name." then he smiled. Luther smiled and Grace knew that it had been the right decision to be persistent when she had asked Mr. Hargreeves the night prior.   
  
Luther had barely left her side when she found an excited Number Four scrambling into her lap. Other than his brother, he had no problem showing his affection. "Me next! Please, mama! I want the next name." Grace couldn't help but laugh before she gently tapped her finger against the boy's nose. "Okay, but you have to sit still." Number Four nodded excitedly, not really sitting still, but Grace let it pass. She could, after all, understand why the kid was so excited. This was big news. She had wanted a simple name for the boy. Something short, but nothing you heard on every corner. Something that was just as unique as the boy in her lap but wouldn't complicate his life too much. "If it is okay with you, you will be Klaus from this day on." Fours face broke into the biggest grin Grace had ever seen. "Klaus! I like it." he turned towards his siblings, puffed his chest out and pointed his right thumb at himself. "I am Klaus now!", he exclaimed, jumping from Graces lap and taken the place he had had previously.  
"Don't you want to know the meaning?" Grace asked but Klaus shook his head.   
"Nope, it's perfect. Thank you, Mama." 

She nodded, before turning back to the other kids, that still waited to be named. Number Six, a hopeful glint in his eyes, raised his voice. "Is dad gonna call us by our new names?"  
Grace had feard that a question like this would come sooner or later. "I don't know, sweetie. We will see in time."   
"Oh, okay.", he nodded, before taking a step forward. "I am ready for my name now." He moved towards her but also decide against sitting in her lap. Instead, he held onto her clothes while she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The name she had chosen for him was once again something simple. Yet she felt like it was fitting for the child. She had thought about naming him Benedict or maybe Benjamin but both of these names had seemed too long. To heavy for the small child standing in front of her. Yet the names had something oddly fitting about them and so Grace had decided on the one thing that connected both names. "How do you feel about the name Ben?", she asked, truly hoping that the kid would not have any problems with it. She couldn't exactly tell why, but she believed that the name would be fitting.   
"I like it.", the answer came a lot faster than Grace had expected and even though it wasn't as enthusiastic as Klaus had been, she knew that it was just as truthfully. 

After Ben had left her side again, Grace took a moment to look around the room. Klaus, now that he himself had been named, was starting to get bored and Grace hoped that he would keep calm for another few minutes. Just till everyone had their names. Then he could go entertain himself again. But this was important. She wanted all of them to be there when she gave them their names. Because they belonged together. And nobody should feel less cared for. "Who is next?"  
The remaining four children looked at each other before Number Three rolled her eyes and stepped forward, taking a seat on their mother's lap.   
It had been surprisingly easy to find a name for the little girl. First Grace had feard that nothing would match her personality quite the way she imagined it to, but once she had checked every database she was connected to, Grace knew exactly what name was fitting for the young girl, that looked at her with those big eyes. "I would like to call you Allison.", she explained, pronouncing the name as clearly as possible. "It means noble."   
Three nodded softly and closed her eyes. "Noble", she repeated softly and Grace could tell that she started to like the meaning of the name quite a bit.   
"I think I like it." The words were a little unsure and Grace raised an eyebrow.   
"Well... let me make you an offer. If you don't like it in a week, we will think about one together. Is that good?" A slight pause, then a nod.   
"Yes, that is good! For the meantime Allison is okay." The girl smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Grace's cheek, before calling out to one of her brothers. "Two, it's your turn now." 

Reluctantly Two treaded places with his sister. Klaus comments from early had left him quiet and even though he had already forgiven his brother, Grace could tell that he could use some cheering up. She hugged the boy to her chest, while slowly stroking his back. If only they would never grow older. Some of them were already starting to distance themselves from her and Grace couldn't even imagine, she didn't want to imagine, what it would be like once all of them had left the nest. What if she didn't get to see them anymore once they had grown? But she couldn't think like that. The future was the future and there was nothing she could do about it. All she was able to do right now was to cherish every single moment with them. No matter how long or short it may be.   
"Diego", she said softly. "I want you to be Diego." The boy in her lap nodded slightly. "D. I. E. G. O.", she provided when she noticed that he was having troubles pronouncing the name. "Can you imagine the word?"   
Once again his answer was a swift nod, but Two still failed the next few attempts at pronouncing the name. He was starting to get frustrated and Grace was glad that none of the other children saw the moment fit to give any comment that was uncalled for.   
"Take deep breaths love. I know you can do it." And, as if she had prophesied it, the next time the kid tried to say the name, it worked. Sure it sounded a little rambled and was cut off in the middle, but he had said it. That was one step in the right direction. "I like the n-name." Two... Diego, finally provided. "I will learn to say it. Big pr-pr-promise."  
Grace smiled softly, before squeezing his body one last time. "That's all I can ask for, sweetie." then she let him go. Five done, two to go. 

 "We are luckier than most." Number Seven said softly while making her way towards Grace and letting herself be pulled onto her lap. "Most kids aren't asked what they want their names to be." She elaborated when Grace shot her an asking look. Grace nodded softly, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Well, most kids aren't as extraordinary as you are." Number Seven slumped slightly.   
"I'm not extraordinary," she mumbled, but Grace shook her head.   
"Oh but you are, love. In your own way, you are very extraordinary. You just have to believe in yourself." Seven nodded softly, but Grace could tell that she didn't really believe her. "The name I would like you to have his Vanya."   
The pause that followed was a little longer than it had been with the other kids. The girl seemed to roll the name around in her head. Test it out and try to think of it as herself, before she looked at Grace once more. "It's not like the other names."   
Grace shook her head and leaning forward once more, whispering words into the girl's ear that were only meant for the both of them she added. "No, it is special. Just like you."   
This time Sevens smile was real, and without missing a beat she whispered back, a little louder and well in earshot of her siblings. "Then I like that name very much." 

Grace couldn't help but ruffle her hair, as Vanya slipped off her lap and returned to her prior seat. The smile not once leaving her face. If she wasn't mistaken she heard the girl mumble her new name a few more times and really she couldn't blame her. Most of the things she could do her siblings could do as well. But this was something that was she, just she alone. No one else in this family could be Vanya. 

Now, with six of her seven children named, Grace let her eyes rest on the last kid, that had yet to receive a proper name. "And last but not least", she motioned to Number Five who, as she realized now, had not said a single word in the time they had been in this room together. The boy, to her surprise, shook his head.   
"I already have a name." That was something Grace had not expected and for a second she didn't know what to say. Five was smart, she knew that, could he maybe not have understood?   
"Sweetheart, your Number is...", she tried but before she could finish her sentence, Five shook his head again, interrupting her.   
"No. I already have a name." the words were more pronounced this time. "I'm Number Five. Or Five. Just that. I'm okay with that." It was quiet for a little while before Grace finally nodded.  
"Okay, it is your decision. If you want to stay Five, you can do that."   
Five smiled. "Thank you, mother."   
  
Grace took another look at her children who, by now, were excitedly talking to each other. She couldn't blame them, it had been an exciting few minutes after all. But looking at Luther and Diego, at Allison, Klaus, Ben, Vanya and at Five she could not have felt any prouder. These were her children and she would do her best to make them as happy as she could.   
"So", she finally exclaimed, clapping her hands together and standing up "Who wants pancakes for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, it was quite hard to not write their names for most of the story. Oh and as for the meanings of the names I provided. I do not know if those are correct and I am definitely not claiming them to be! It is just what I found when I researched a little bit ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
